


不在人间

by SalomeQubid



Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [2]
Category: Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Relationships: 雕塑&诗篇
Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

开始

凌晨三点，两个人坐在河南洛阳一家麦当劳里。这家麦当劳是方圆五公里之内唯一一家24小时营业的麦当劳。一个人叫雕塑，另一个人叫诗篇。  
诗篇说道：我发现吧这世界上错误都是美丽的。  
雕塑说道：您这此话怎讲？  
诗篇道：就昨儿吧，我在街上弄洒了杯咖啡您也瞧见了。  
雕塑：可不是，泼了一人行道，跟内什么似的。  
诗篇：内什么？您想点儿干净的成吗。  
雕塑：跟海参榨汁儿似的，怎么的了，咱俩谁脏。  
诗篇：得，您干净，我脏。  
雕塑：接着说呀，您泼完怎么美丽了？  
诗篇：我这不是低头弯腰捡咖啡吗，看看那杯子里还剩点儿什么没有。  
雕塑：您真——  
诗篇：怎么的？  
雕塑：您真节约。  
诗篇：呵呵！这不，我一低头一弯腰，再一抬头——满条街穿裙子的大姑娘小媳妇儿，那腿，哎呦那安全裤，我都瞧见了。  
雕塑：哦安全裤啊。  
诗篇：现在小姑娘不都穿安全裤吗，估计怕被挂网上骂荡妇。  
雕塑：你说这事儿怪谁啊？  
诗篇：那肯定怪安全裤。要不是安全裤我还能多看见几个花色，哎呀呀，就说这错误吧，是美的，那大腿，美得呀。  
雕塑：我看您还是去跳海五分钟吧。  
诗篇：害我这不是跟你讲着玩儿嘛。要不是咱这群人这么背兴，谁凌晨三点说相声啊。他妈的，午夜场。  
雕塑：也是。你别吃了，你别吃了，那是我的！  
诗篇：我饿。你饿死逗哏你好统治世界啊？是吧，你看你犯了错误，你点多了，我多吃了两口，吃饱了，这也是美错。  
雕塑：没看出哪儿美来！得了你吃就吃吧，吃都堵不住你嘴。  
诗篇：嘿说起来还有一事儿，你千万得往美丽的错误这方面理解。  
雕塑：怎么啦？  
诗篇：您一柔声说话我就觉着您要弄死我。是这样儿，我忽悠您出发的时候，您不是说“破釜沉舟”吗？  
雕塑：昂可不。我觉着这人间不好好找是找不到，再说了你不是特希望能一直找它嘛。  
诗篇：呃，是，走的时候吧我为了破釜沉舟，烧了间屋子。  
雕塑：啊？  
诗篇：我背着你点的火，嚯，那火花儿，跟我的爱情一样曼妙，跟你的画作一样美好，跟生命一样热烈，跟死亡一样决绝。  
雕塑：真不错。怎么就没给您抓起来呢。  
诗篇：嘿嘿，那房子主人再也不在家了。  
雕塑：你还杀人了？？  
诗篇：你听我说啊，烧着烧着，嚯，那火里蹦出一相框儿！玻璃相框儿都炸了，你想想，夺大的火得，我一看这相片儿，呦，是我好朋友，是你！  
雕塑：你等会儿，怎么是我？  
诗篇：就说这美丽的错误啊，我犯了一个错误，却得到了好的结果。可不是，就是你！我把这相片儿抹点吐沫，擦了擦，你看啊边儿都焦了就剩你了。我特重视这相片儿，一直贴屁股兜里放着呢。  
雕塑：您这烧的是我们家啊！  
两个人之中的一个站起来绕着麦当劳哭天抢地了一会儿。店员说再哭就报警了，雕塑立刻停了下来。  
人间就是因此游移在世界上。雕塑说道。  
那可不是我让它就保持那么一丁点儿大的。诗篇回答。  
距离天亮还有两个小时，两个人又吵闹了一会儿，之后趴着休息。寻找人间久了，天亮不启程、夜晚不欢笑，就可能会死。诗篇扯着盖着雕塑的外套，手里还攥着双层吉士汉堡的包装纸。


	2. 猴儿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只要审视的维度够大，一切都是无常。  
> 诗篇希望李白确实抱月而死，并且全人类紧随其后。

只要审视的维度够大，一切都是无常。诗篇忽然说。  
诗篇总是会发出这种怪言怪论。以至于在绿皮火车上诗篇和雕塑必须说话而其他人必须睡觉的时候，诗篇就比较更容易挨打。  
有个人正在地铁的窗户上趴着，地铁早停运了。  
路灯是桔黄色的。诗篇又说。  
今儿没有麦当劳塞你的嘴是吧。雕塑说。  
诗篇说：你什么意思，你想用点儿别的是不是。  
诗篇也总是说这种话。诗篇总是面无表情地说这种话。诗篇像一首不能停留的诗。但诗篇只是说说。  
那个在地铁的窗户上趴着的人，直勾勾地盯着里面的月亮。是玻璃里月亮的倒影。  
雕塑问诗篇道：救救吗？  
在追逐人间的过程中每个人其实都得到了一点点能力。诗篇的能力是，让人陷入过度的清醒或者过度的幻想。就这天平两端，绝无平衡，不过好在对别人来说持续时间也不长。雕塑的超能力包括 把诗篇的过度幻想误认为清醒，还有在诗篇撒谎说自己的过度清醒是在幻想的时候不去拆穿。雕塑收集人们的眼泪，当一切都把人间忘了的时候，雕塑还会记得，因为雕塑也收集了它的眼泪。  
雕塑和诗篇两个人都不记得那一小瓶眼泪具体的来由了。那记忆早就模糊，但雕塑和诗篇就是知道那是人间的眼泪。  
诗篇说：这咋救？猴子捞月亮，他也是猴子。  
那是一个样子很落魄的中年男人。废话，凌晨两点，北京的街上没有人不落魄，雕塑说。我就不落魄，诗篇回答，我特美。  
那男人努力地把手往玻璃里面贴着，想不明白为什么他一靠近，月亮就消失了。  
月亮也是桔红色的。月亮还能破碎。  
那男人把窗户打破了，在一片碎片里试图钻进护栏。他大叫着，他发狂了，在夜色下跳舞的他也像个月亮。  
既然诗篇说不救救，那雕塑就相信诗篇不会出手。既然诗篇出手了，雕塑就笑了：您不是挺嫌弃他的吗？  
诗篇说一会儿咱把他钱包拿走吃麦当劳去。还吃麦当劳啊，妈的。雕塑说。  
醒一醒啊，先生，去捞月亮，月亮在天上。诗篇说。诗篇把他的钱包拿过来了，手往天上指着。而这天多云，城市的这个角落根本没有月亮。诗篇就是往天上指了。  
你猜我是给了他清醒还是给了他幻想？诗篇捏着那个钱包，把男人的身份证居然塞回了他的裤兜。  
我看你是想不开了。雕塑说。  
说实在的，雕塑从来不知道诗篇给人的是清醒和幻想之中的哪一个，因为他们看起来实在很难辨认。看起来那两者都是疯狂。那男人尽力向天伸展着手臂，如果他一直坚持这样下去的话，可能七天十天之后他才会累死。他就那样站在街的正中，像路灯下一棵淡桔色的桂花树。  
而雕塑已经因为猜错了到底是清醒还是幻想，输给了诗篇好几块钱。因为无论雕塑说是哪一个，诗篇都会说：错了！  
错了。都错了。雕塑说。  
都错了。诗篇说，对。


	3. 伟人记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘿我这两天正在向伟人学习。诗篇说。  
> 有的伟人喜欢为雕塑做决定，诗篇衷心祝愿他们都快死，无论他们是好的还是坏的。

夜晚。诗篇开始说了。  
嘿我这两天正在向伟人学习。诗篇说。  
怎么的，哪个伟人啊。雕塑有气无力地回应。然后雕塑开始有气无力地唱东方红太阳升。  
草。诗篇说。  
然后雕塑开始唱东方黑太阳落。  
诗篇开始大笑。诗篇想了想没去捂住雕塑的嘴。  
我首先正在向中国街舞kod比赛创始人学习。诗篇说，就那个圣父，肉体很美妙跳舞很美妙的那个。  
你学人家什么啊？雕塑说，就你这点肢体活动能力肯定学的不是街舞。  
他妈的，我学他包容忍让善良。怎么的不行吗。诗篇也有气无力的，诗篇和雕塑都困了。是这样，诗篇说，我想起以前有一个事，就我奶奶还活着我还没追逐人间的时候。  
那得两三百年之前的事儿了吧。雕塑说。  
雕塑不知道雕塑说得对。那真的有这么久远了。雕塑和诗篇都只是被时间欺骗了，或者说，都只是欺骗了时间。  
她老人家涮墩布，诗篇说，把墩布扔进盆里，好嘛，墩布拿出来，上头布条儿全都掉盆里了。  
好么。雕塑说。呕。雕塑想了想之后说。  
就拿进去一个墩布拿出来一棍儿你知道吧。诗篇说，好家伙，那毛掉得跟医学生写文学系毕业论文似的，那毛。  
呕。雕塑说。  
诗篇真的说着说着跑去吐了一会儿。呕。诗篇也说。但是我学习啊，我学习好人啊，学习伟人啊，要奇迹重新行走在人间和大地上，是不。  
痴心妄想。雕塑说。千真万确。雕塑想。  
告诉我，怎么带你去那不牺牲天真的世界？诗篇拽着雕塑的手说。雕塑可爱诗篇了。但是紧接着诗篇说：哦！亲爱的罗密欧！  
死切。雕塑说。  
不急，这个不急。诗篇说，等我说完啊，就说这水盆，然后好家伙，她把棍儿拿出去，把花洒搁进去了。  
同一盆水啊？  
同一盆水啊。  
呕。雕塑说，幸亏你走了要不然我还得刷盆。  
幸亏她死了。诗篇说，这先按下不表，老人家眼神儿不好啊，觉得都是盆都是水谁比谁干净呢，无所谓的，对吧，哈哈哈，他妈的。  
无所谓吧。雕塑面无表情地重复道。雕塑看起来快晕过去了。  
紧接着呢，我摘了眼镜进去洗澡。诗篇说。  
雕塑真的要晕过去了。  
我一看，好啊，这水帘洞，真美，莲蓬头上有珠帘！你说说，你说说，咱夺豪华。洗完了出来，好家伙，我这头上有珠帘！你说说，你说说。  
哪儿来的帘儿啊？雕塑讷讷道。  
是啊，哪儿来的帘儿啊，像秦始皇一般！我还说是我终于新长出来的头发呢，这么黑，这么亮，忍不住亲了亲我新长的头发。  
雕塑说我要吐了。诗篇说那我都没吐，我一闻这怎么是臭的啊？戴上眼镜一瞧，哎呦，墩布条儿，挂完了莲蓬头挂我来了。  
草。雕塑说。  
特豪华。诗篇说，这时候修水管的来了你知道吗，我一开门人都吓傻了。  
吓傻了说什么呢？  
人家大叫，诗篇妩媚恶心地笑了笑，捋了捋诗篇那点头发：哎呦！长发公主！说完就晕过去了。  
哎呦！长发公主！雕塑也大叫。雕塑大叫完乐了，雕塑其实觉得不好笑，但雕塑忍不住乐了。  
是吧，这就是，包容，包容，善良，善良。诗篇说，还有一回，她生前，生病了，在医院住着，那回我学习了——  
谁啊？  
圣雄甘地！诗篇说。  
怎么会非暴力不合作呢？  
老人家要面子，你知道吧，北京穷老人，穷讲究，穷摆阔。  
哎这我知道。  
她请人护工吃了三天饭，第四天，嘿，好么，不想请了，反悔了。反悔了你说说一声儿呗，这哪儿好意思说啊，卸磨杀驴拔吊就走是吧。  
您这个方向变了啊。雕塑说，怎么老年人性启蒙上了呢。  
啊，哈哈，是吗，我说了吗，护工还管这个呢？诗篇笑了。诗篇总是说出这种鬼话，哈哈哈，不好意思啊，诗篇说，总而言之就差不离是这么回事，上完了，不想请人吃饭了，就说怎么办呢，老人家琢磨半天，给我打电话了。  
好么，给你打电话了，跟你亲近啊。雕塑说。  
那可不！我当即就甘地了。我甘地啊，这个这个，甘地，非暴力不合作，我就柔软地反抗，我说那好吧，我给你送方便面去吧。  
怎么就妥协了，怎么还方便面呢？  
柔软地反抗不就是他妈的妥协吗？妥协了没死，就是反抗。  
你就甘地出这个来啊。  
你去找甘地去他也不见得比我干得好，知道吗。好么，你听着啊，我去送去了，过五关斩六将杀了七八个保安我才见着我奶奶，这疫情啊，是不？完了送到了，老人家视察似的，小手儿一挥：同志们辛苦了啊，我请大家吃方便面啊，都我请！吃三碗！  
你这杀了七八个保安学的是哪个伟人啊？雕塑乐了。  
本拉登。诗篇说。  
这一夜还没过完。讲笑话真的不如疯狂，诗篇说。  
这事儿是真的假的啊？雕塑开始怀疑诗篇又动用过度幻想能力了。或者过度清醒，雕塑知道。  
你猜。诗篇说。诗篇难得地疲倦了。这一般就是过度清醒了。  
雕塑去买了啤酒来平衡这一切的清醒。啤酒腐蚀着雕塑心里的大理石。


	4. 安全屋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇很短：人们希望拥有房子，雕塑和诗篇让他们如愿以偿。

是这样的，去往人间的路上很远而且路线和目的地都游移不定，所以诗篇和雕塑经常觉得很无聊。觉得很无聊诗篇和雕塑就会做出怪事，最近贵州的街上有很多梦游的人，可能这就是诗篇和雕塑搞的鬼。这些梦游的人都去往郊区或者城市小角落的泥巴小房子里，小房子是雕塑弄的，雕塑有种能力是让建筑材质迅速塑形——塑料袋，纸张，泥巴，易拉罐，任何东西，雕塑不需要黏着材料，诗篇一直觉得雕塑是水泥做的。流动水泥，你知道吧？这些停留在泥巴房子里的人幸福极了，在过度的幻想和过度的清醒之中，他们看到泥巴房子就是自己梦想中的住所。那些毛绒独角兽，那些红木矮凳，那些雅马哈钢琴和外星人笔记本。如果雕塑愿意碰铁皮的话可能还能和诗篇给他们做出兰博基尼之类的东西，但是诗篇很讨厌私有的机动车。这些人梦游出去又梦游回家，除了组团打劫便利店酒品货架之外没惹出什么事端，直到有一天雕塑发现诗篇也睡着了，在一栋泥巴小房子里面。诗篇看着雕塑，雕塑也看着诗篇，每个人都没说什么，人间的位置又变动了。


	5. 全场静音

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雕塑希望所有人都能闭嘴。诗篇希望实现雕塑的愿望。

是这样的，舞台设置是中间用黄色事故胶条贴出一个正方形，说了真话的人都要进去这个正方形，否则他们就要说假话。假话都已经印好了写在剧本上。假话的范畴很广，而且全无逻辑，人们只是想正常地生活就翻遍了剧本上每一个句子，没有任何一个句子能让他们照着剧本还能正常生活。那个正方形里没有什么人，但是全场嘈杂极了，因为那些假话没办法让他们生活下去。诗篇和雕塑不小心闯进了这个舞台空间，诗篇觉得这很离谱，于是高声叫嚷让大家闭嘴。之后诗篇和雕塑蹲在黄框里燃烧剧本。框外的人渐渐也把剧本扔了进去。舞台上燃起一堆火。


	6. 为你好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为你好，都是为你好，杀了诗篇吧，这件事确实是……

烧烤店。每当诗篇觉得特别绝望，诗篇就会带着自毁的心情来到烧烤店，因为她买不起的东西都没有价格了。这很可笑，当看着诗篇运用诗篇的绝对幻想，还有绝对不自由，只为了让人家相信自己店里三块钱一串的羊肉串可以免费给诗篇和雕塑吃。这场景相当可笑，你知道，就像超级英雄终于落魄的那一天，用盾牌满脸背兴地抢劫麦当劳。主要就是可笑在满脸背兴。  
哎，你为什么变成雕塑了。诗篇忽然问。  
哦，这都是因为他们为我好。  
他们为你好？诗篇开始破口大笑。诗篇笑得像是能用烧烤签字把自己做成标本一样，诗篇笑得嘴都要裂开了。诗篇笑得像是有人直接免费杀了她。  
啊，当然，他们为我好。雕塑毕竟是一座体面的雕塑，说得也非常礼貌。他们不让我说话，替我回答所有问题，里面有我想回答的，也有我不想回答的。  
那你为自己说话了吗？那体面吗？  
那可不太体面。雕塑说，当我找不到一个体面的方式对他们说话，我就说：哦，我知道你们是为我好。我知道他们都是为我好。我知道“为你好”是真的。  
然后呢？这我也会说。老板，我现在给你营造出你妻子流产的绝对清醒，都是为你好。  
烧烤店老板过度幻想的劲儿被过度清醒替代了，于是就一愣。你说什么？  
都是为你好。诗篇大笑着，诗篇说，我现在告诉你，你妻子就会流产，哦对了，孩子不是你的，所以我这是为你好。即使你给它养大了，孩子也不会爱你，也不会成为你，所以我都是在为你好。老板，你别说话，你别说话昂，我知道你开口就要暴怒不客气了，你就别说话了，我这都是为你好。  
雕塑拿着酒瓶和没吃完的那些东西躲出去了。  
你干嘛去啊？诗篇问。  
老板，我不认识这个人。雕塑回答。之后在为我好之中我就不再说话，雕塑又说。  
那你为什么现在对我说话啦？诗篇开始得意洋洋。  
雕塑两只脚都跨出了店门。  
诗篇在店里被老板打得哭爹喊娘。我这都是为你好啊！老板。劝你今天去自杀，也是为你好，因为明天我们承担不起。劝你就别出生，也是为你好，因为今天并非你所选择。  
诗篇躺在地上终于停了一会儿诗篇那张要命的嘴。然后诗篇说但是撕毁我就是为我好了，不符合我对你这舍己为人的壮阔情怀，老板。  
雕塑在门口笑了。这是一个寂寥的凌晨，但是纷纷扬扬的寂寥就变得热闹。而且有人还在满街找揍。没人知道此刻人间在这儿。没人知道。  
它也只是安静地停留了一会儿。


	7. 夜灯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出行：带上毛巾。

诗篇和雕塑在佛罗伦萨流浪的时候有一天晚上，诗篇把沉睡的雕塑叫醒。诗篇特别生气，雕塑也特别生气，雕塑说你叫我干什么，诗篇说我看你居然睡得着，我嫉妒。雕塑忙于思考这其中的逻辑，没再生气，诗篇说你怎么能睡得着，你怎么能确定人间不是我的过度幻想荼毒了我们两个？雕塑意识到诗篇总会分不清现实和幻想的，或者说诗篇早就分不清了，雕塑早就知道了，只是诗篇才意识到。雕塑这么一想就放心了很多。诗篇又问，你怎么知道你不是我幻想出来的？  
我根本不在乎。雕塑说。雕塑手上纹身刻着酣然入睡，雕塑如释重负地给了诗篇一老拳。这还是雕塑第一次殴打纸张和文字，感觉没什么特别的。诗篇终于他妈的睡着了。谁都没管夜灯，夜灯还亮着。这房间里刚才根本没有这盏灯。


	8. 浪漫场景

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自我爸爸故意逗我笑的故事。  
> 我们在一切之中，试图制造浪漫场景。

诗篇去发小广告。诗篇在傍晚的北京石景山区双锦园小区破落肮脏的楼道里粘贴小广告。哦，还有诗篇自己。那些纸张上有没有“找小姐”“开发票”“垃圾回收”其实对读者来说都是一样的，他们要么同样无动于衷，要么同样涕泪横流。寻人启事寻狗启示房屋出租重金求子。有时候这就是诗。对我们的一些人来说有时候这才是诗。或许本来就这才是诗。  
诗篇一边张贴小广告一边把这些话讲给雕塑听。雕塑蹲在楼梯口等着她。  
你咋不坐下呢？  
雕塑指了指地：灰，蟑螂，气味，你。  
诗篇咧着嘴乐。但是诗篇好歹也没为了气雕塑而一屁股坐下。诗篇在这个时刻没有强烈的被雕塑谋杀的意愿，所以诗篇还没有故意激怒雕塑。实际上，诗篇的性格和长相都很柔和。甚至可以说诗篇很善良，反正雕塑会偶尔这么说。但是别人不会这么说。大多数人都认为诗篇是个混蛋，而且诗篇已经失败，因为他们终将胜利而诗歌已经失败。  
楼道的灯黑了。  
保安在楼下一声怒喝：十二楼！十二楼的灯亮了又灭了！  
贴小广告的肯定正要从十二楼到十三楼。等贴小广告的诗篇奔跑着贴到十三楼，整个十三楼的橘黄色声控灯就会像光轨一样在诗篇身后亮起来。诗篇拖着诗篇的彗尾，诗篇拖着诗篇的灰烬。  
寻人启事寻狗启示房屋出租重金求子  
月亮只配呆在地上  
我们火光通明  
找小姐开发票垃圾回收  
找到新的通道  
装作无理取闹  
月亮只能呆在地上  
你并不真的爱  
而只是贪恋那只手  
寻人启事寻狗启示房屋出租重金求子  
诗篇气喘吁吁。  
保安气喘吁吁。  
雕塑嘴里盘绕着：我作证是她贴的。  
雕塑看了看诗篇脏兮兮的膝盖。脏兮兮的笑容。但是诗篇又好像很干净，因为诗篇把那些脏诗都贴墙上了。那是诗篇最外围的部分。而且诗篇脑袋上还罩着雕塑的外套，那让诗篇随时随地都能睡着。可能雕塑才是睡眠之神。  
雕塑说：我作证她什么都没干。雕塑和诗篇很快又开始逃跑。十五块钱一千张小广告另外附赠的逃跑。  
诗篇气喘吁吁：像 珍珠 一样 贵重。  
雕塑的膝盖不堪重负，可以马上下跪。紧接着从黑的地上升起半个黄色月亮。


	9. 火光通明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们火光通明。  
> 雕塑认为有人在说谎。

诗篇转过身来跳进或者说躺进那场大火之前居然有一样遗物。她设法把眼睛里的滤镜拽出来，那是一块流光溢彩的东西，之后她的这边眼睛失去了颜色。她把它丢给雕塑，雕塑很遗憾地看着她。我希望你能记录我的死亡，或者至少亲眼看见它。雕塑说。  
我会的。诗篇说。  
我不认为你还能从灰里走出来。  
这毕竟是一场难能可贵的大火。诗篇说。  
你把它给我，难道你假定我想活下来吗？  
那我就太不了解你了，我把它给你只是因为我知道你好奇，而且我知道你有多好奇。诗篇说，如果你没忍住给自己安上它，你的世界终将只剩下颜色。  
雕塑没说话。  
直到雪从海里向上空开始下。诗篇说，直到火从初始的地方腾起，直到你参与和走出人们都像分开红海。  
你曾经见过人间。雕塑断言道。  
我不能假装没有见过。诗篇说。  
易燃品迅速地在这场难能可贵的火里萎缩和消失。那势不可挡。  
你很难说清这场大火是怎么来的——除非你戴上她的眼睛，看见堕落的星光。


	10. 自由与枷锁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雕塑认为有人在撒谎。  
> 她们都是对的。

那些文字在灰烬里蠕动着重组的样子像一群流光溢彩、吞噬世界的害虫，一群蝼蚁。火光早就散去了，留下的是废墟，就像有些人再也不敢回去的黑暗的家乡，只是这个地方只有紫黑色的天空，沥青马路，没有地窖。这个地方映着波光粼粼的星空，在冷风里，这根本不正常。  
这是人类距离文字失效最远的一个时刻，人类之中无人知晓。  
雕塑根本没走。因为雕塑认为诗篇的死只是一个骗局，她只是为了拆下那些撑破她的眼睛和心的滤镜镜片，让她的眼睛重获——庸碌的自由，雕塑忍不住认为。雕塑不相信这件事，但如果这件事成真，雕塑只会失望，还有意外，没准雕塑会再杀死诗篇一遍，到时候人类就能如愿以偿地离开语言了，离开他们审查的一切，离开他们被历史审查的命运。雕塑把恨意和爱都放在舌头上咀嚼着直到它们发出松枝的苦涩。  
那些文字在灰烬里重组和重新站立的样子让雕塑也觉得惊奇。雕塑现在有种对世界无限惊奇的感觉了，雕塑知道那都是因为那片滤镜。那片滤镜，雕塑没有把它放进雕塑的眼睛里，但它终究在影响雕塑。它的影响在方方面面，生存和死亡都散发着光芒，最终他们会比一切在人间和不在人间的人更富有感情。那片滤镜悬在雕塑的眼睛前面，镜架夹在雕塑的鼻梁上。它在和诗篇的——无论那是什么——共振。  
雕塑感到愤怒。这愤怒里还有一点冷笑，还有一点点不出所料和如愿以偿。  
她说：骗子。你不是死了吗？你只是想摘下你的眼睛。  
诗篇终于支离破碎地、坚固地躺在地上回看雕塑。雕塑的位置看起来可以一脚踩上去，但是出于某种诗篇没有的礼貌，雕塑没有踩上去。  
天色紫黑，我们说过了。诗篇的眼睛看见的世界仍然有所不同，诗篇和雕塑的现实里，诗篇周身有一条一条深可见骨的伤口，并且还在往出流血。已经流了很多血了，当她连血液也丧失，她会再站起来。为什么呢？即使王尔德已经写了，夜莺在玫瑰上自刎，心脏里的血染红了玫瑰，之后也会有无数的听众、观众、读者、孩子，祈祷它起身，祈祷它飞翔，代替它歌唱。  
诗篇在那儿用手臂挡住诗篇的眼睛然后流眼泪。你很难说她是因为夜莺还是因为她自己。或许时至今日诗篇和雕塑早就知道那终将没有区别了，她和这意象之间的距离将会被抹消，一如她清楚的那样。  
我没有骗你。诗篇眨着她还能被世界看见的那边眼睛说。雕塑发现那里面仍然闪着幻想那曲折离奇的光。天色真是紫黑的，还是这只是她不清醒的时候创造的？  
我从来不骗人。诗篇咕哝着。  
雕塑发觉诗篇只能说出真话，如此一来幻想才有胆量和机会为人所见。否则诗将不成诗。  
雕塑对她伸出一只手。  
诗篇把挡在不能为世界所见的那边眼睛的手拿开。雕塑意识到经过滤镜镜片的雕塑的眼睛里多了一点什么东西，那东西蔓延、无形、只有重量而没有形体，连接着波光粼粼的星空，还有脚下的地核深处，那些橙红色和黑色的岩浆。那东西亘古不变存在在每个人之中但是已经被忽视和抛弃了，因为没人敢面对它，因为如果拥有它，其他的、除了真诚和暴烈的向死的爱以外的一切就将在其人眼里不复存在。雕塑意识到那就是人间从死地抛给了诗篇和雕塑的东西。  
哦，诗篇稍微笑了笑，抬着头审视雕塑的眼睛：这是自由。  
诗篇用于审视雕塑的那边眼睛里纵横着浅灰色的、被分割的纹路，像永远从牢笼里往外看，又或是永远凝视着牢笼之中的世界，无论它仍然能多么绚烂，奇迹行走在大地上。  
诗篇指了指她这只眼睛，指尖点在下眼睑：这是枷锁。  
怎么分的？雕塑乐了。  
诗篇耸了耸肩，又为这耸肩而紧张和心碎。诗篇就没真的能放下过什么，即使有些东西她从没握起。  
诗篇说：自由在心里，枷锁在外面。  
你看着心里，我看着外面。你来在乎我们，我来在乎他们。她说。  
雕塑和诗篇看着紫黑色的天空。起了浓雾，她们就纷纷面对新世界了。雕塑感到自由在张牙舞爪，但又和一直以来一样平静，愤怒似乎更少了，因为世界更单薄；诗篇感到什么？她感到枷锁，它在每个人皮肤上。


	11. 诗篇与雕塑与警察

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们贫乏却去到金禧

我们贫乏却去到金禧

诗篇把脸贴在船舱窗户上。  
警察看着诗篇。  
天黑了。  
警察说今天黑星不背转，别用那个理由再不交代了。  
诗篇说：真的吗？为什么不背转？你怎么知道？星星碎了。  
警察叹了口气。  
警察说你不能每次都用这样的理由糊弄我，你以为这是一千零一夜吗？  
诗篇乐了：那你以为这是什么？诗篇从眼角看着警察。诗篇的表情伤心欲绝。  
警察也坐下了。你怎么又回来了？警察的语气一点都不尖刻：流浪儿需要家乡吗？  
诗篇没说话。  
天黑了。但是赫俄的霞光永不消逝。  
你老是要回来问，如果灵魂不是传染病，太阳不是黑星。警察说，那如果是呢？你怎么办？你有想过给这时候的我们的办法呢？还是咱们就这么无能？  
诗篇觉得窒息。诗篇说你还是把我拷上吧，别说了，你的幸福就建立在我的痛苦之上。  
诗篇见警察的时候要么特别狂热，要么特别痛苦。要么二者皆有。诗篇还会给警察带礼物。  
警察还没见过星球树开花。诗篇带的礼物每每都能成功把自己送进警察局。诗篇偷的、抢的、骗来的东西。警察想让诗篇还回去，但是警察也知道诗篇绝对不会。  
因为林勃像我们一样。诗篇忽然说，因为它是流浪和破碎的星空，我们是流浪和破碎的人。能够追溯自己起源的原住民不会爱家乡，但是一定要走的人在这里走不了。  
因为我也恨它。诗篇说，因为星球树是寄生者，我们也一样。  
因为它本该破碎，但它也违背了这个规律。诗篇说，因为它的意志不是它，它的意志不自由，它的意志不听他的。因为在你面前我格外像自己，像我和我自己相反的那一面。诗篇说。  
警察在考虑要不要撕碎那朵花。警察在考虑要不要让诗篇吃了它。  
因为扯开纸张就像扯开引力，因为如果你离开这里，你就彻底离开了能接纳你的灵魂。诗篇说。  
警察考虑着能不能给诗篇判刑。  
承认无能是件好事。警察说。  
我永不承认。诗篇说。我不认为我们是无能的，我认为我们无所不能。  
在溺水的本能这方面吗？  
也包括那个。  
警察看着诗篇离开那面玻璃。诗篇经常不敢直视警察。但诗篇直视着警察。  
这算什么？警察一摊手，也笑了，你的口供根本交不上去。  
诗篇转而盯着星球树的花骨朵。这是我们的社会共识。她艰难地说，耻辱地哽咽着。

雕塑与林勃

为什么不带雕塑回林勃呢？警察问。  
诗篇犹豫着。  
因为我只在这里会犹豫。诗篇说，没人会喜欢在林勃的我。  
你只是不希望人喜欢在林勃的你。你觉得你不匹配他们，他们也不匹配你。  
也不是谁的错。  
你只是不希望自己能尝试。警察说，你就想把自己陷进破碎和孤独的境地。  
诗篇咂了咂嘴唇。  
我下月在赫俄轮值。警察说。  
知道了。诗篇说。她沉默了一会儿，又说：知道了。  
我希望你知道，警察说，我不会做逃兵的。  
我也不会掩护你。诗篇说。但是诗篇的眼里闪烁着相反的意愿。总是这样。

雕塑与警察

雕塑再发现诗篇的时候，诗篇又在对着别人的屏幕流眼泪。诗篇经常流眼泪，又经常看着别人的屏幕，不过诗篇在火车上的时候一般都挺高兴的，因为移动的铁皮是诗篇唯一能睡着的地方。雕塑因此没理，如果诗篇哪天开始不再哭，那才应该纠正。  
你能相信吗，地球上也存在蓝色的霞光，总有一天。雕塑相信，但雕塑还是想问这是不是因为诗篇的过度幻想。雕塑很少能抓到诗篇什么能被疑问或者要挟的地方，因为诗篇显得那么理所应当、厚颜无耻、心碎至极。  
入夜之后雕塑说：他们又在看屏幕了。你觉得吵吗？我可以把耳机借给你，条件是你要去好好刷牙。  
诗篇说，你发现他们在看什么呢？诗篇经常对雕塑的视角很好奇。可以说，诗篇和雕塑只是互相共情，不是互相理解。理解和共情是不同的。  
雕塑很轻很轻地回答：林勃开战了。你知道这个地方吗？我猜你关心。毕竟你关心任何人的脊椎骨，大雨还有车祸。  
聂鲁达也可以说是三分之一个政治家。诗篇说，有时候，政治就是空想；有时候，除了生活在共同体幻想里的人，没有别的人关心我们。关心任何人，关心一切。  
诗篇有点呼吸不上来。诗篇一般会营造一个仍能呼吸的假象。  
你有朋友在那儿吗？  
诗篇盯着雕塑。诗篇像是核对这个世界的账目那样，疑惑地盯着雕塑。诗篇疑惑的问题没止步于雕塑，因为那问题谁也回答不了。  
你想去看看林勃吗？  
它存在吗，还是只是你的幻想？  
我的幻想存在。诗篇说，而且不止我的，其他幻想也存在。  
开战的幻想也存在。雕塑意识到。  
诗篇耸了耸肩，表演出满不在乎的样子：而且它们赢了。  
火车发出子弹贯穿风和荣耀的声音。  
诗篇和雕塑长久地沉默着。  
我们什么时候去？雕塑忽然说。  
嗯？  
我知道你要去。  
火车的声音有一瞬间千疮百孔。  
可能不会发生什么。诗篇说。  
可能不会发生什么。雕塑重复道。

归乡

既然你有来处为什么还要寻找人间呢？  
因为我们的来处也不是人间。诗篇说，起码我得知道它到底是不是。  
然后呢？知道你是不是被人间抛弃了，如果是呢，你伤心。  
嗯。  
如果不是，你也伤心。  
唉。  
雕塑笑了。雕塑说，你掉了好多头发。  
不过至少我相信我的情绪是丰富的，并且充满细节。诗篇说，只要它再深入一些，就像在林勃，每个人都住在向下的裂缝里那样，我就能知道每个人的情感。  
雕塑设想了一个诗篇的心脏里，血管都向里扎根而非向外蜿蜒的景象。  
诗篇看了雕塑一眼：你再想得用力点，我可能会立刻暴毙，谢谢你啊。  
林勃是什么样的？  
诗篇拿出一种期待和怀念里塞满漠然的语气。诗篇的语调里充满煽动，还有不可触碰，她全心全意想让每个人明白，但她又全心全意预估每个人都不明白。并且诗篇不知道自己的预估。  
谁都不知道诗篇的预估。  
你会喜欢林勃的大气。诗篇说。  
林勃根本没有大气。雕塑了解到。林勃有的是昙花一现的生态系统，花朵和孢子围绕着沉宁的意志，而星球树像扯碎这颗星一样维系这颗星。  
很像你嘛。雕塑说。雕塑已经得到了乐趣。  
雕塑和诗篇从星际列车下来。诗篇盯着中立港瞬息万变的星夜，眼睛里折射出一点欣喜和无尽虚空。

诗篇与北冕

星际列车车站在诗篇和雕塑身后关闭。你可以说，一切都在诗篇和雕塑身后关闭，雕塑看着诗篇，诗篇举起双手做这个：┗( T﹏T )┛状态。诗篇说：不是我干的。  
但如果你坚持扰乱引力场，让你的家乡孤立无援，你也做得到。雕塑说。  
我是做得到。诗篇回答，我还会当场晕过去，因为这个幻想不是我负担得起的。  
嗯哼。  
然后雕塑在这个封闭的、破碎的星球去做的第一件事是找个地方睡觉。离谱啊，诗篇说，他们在打仗，你酣然入睡。这个离地表有一定距离的树状旅馆连玻璃都没有，所以雕塑能够安然入眠。雕塑说嘘别吵，雕塑从不知道什么地方掏出了一堆整整齐齐的星际通用现金扔给诗篇，然后就睡着了。  
诗篇在黑暗里退出去。你也知道我不是每个状态都敢让你看见。诗篇想。但是你会梦见的。诗篇说。  
诗篇来到巡游市场的时候，北冕座的一支小队正在就军工零件跟店家讨价还价。那些电线的店铺，鱼类的店铺，贩卖引力的店铺铺满了这条通道，氧线像观光列车轨道一样蜿蜒，而每个能反光的地方包括人的眼睛都覆盖着永久的水蓝色。诗篇想起赫俄。诗篇想起海的幻想。诗篇感到或者说幻想出庞大的负罪感。诗篇由于想起赫俄而幻想出了那位警察。而后者的身形就在诗篇旁边勾勒。  
如果要给诗篇的失常找个理由，她确实是在流浪到林勃的时候开始产生幻觉的。在那之前她也在断断续续地寻找人间，但当时她还没有完全脱离她能见到的真实世界。随后她前往赫俄，那使她终身都不会能逃离对海的畅想和死在其中、投身其中的愿望。当诗篇离开赫俄一段时间，在墓园星的黄金时期里因为自己情绪的和文字的力量迷失的时候，赫俄被杀死。  
诗篇的每个字里都隐藏着对被杀死的海的痛恨，对杀死海的人的痛恨，还有对没有死在赫俄的诗篇的痛恨。但诗篇自己不知道这些，她只是不断地在梦里自刎。可以说，在这个时刻之前的每个时刻，诗篇不知道这些，因为诗篇没被与赫俄相似的蓝色霞光包围。这一时刻诗篇没能再投身与诗篇的艺术和诗篇的虚空，因为诗篇也切实地关切着什么东西。  
诗篇越是如此，人间就离得越远。诗篇挂碍得越多，对人间的，被人间亲手隐藏的记忆就越飘渺。  
我不知道你是怎么把我拉过来的。警察说。  
诗篇咬牙切齿地指了指自己的脑子。  
警察显露出大概五秒钟的焦躁，之后在彻底明白她今夜不可能再在赫俄重建区的值班室里安心写报告之后，警察妥协了。警察看着诗篇看的方向。氧线，稀有气体灯，廉价装饰品，五金替换件商店。五彩斑斓都在变蓝，警察问：你见过他吗？那个北冕座军官。  
我在赫俄见过他。诗篇说，在后来杀死赫俄的消息上也见过他。  
警察乐了：你要为赫俄复仇吗？  
你知不知道，我一直怀疑是林勃的星球意识草了我的脑子。诗篇说，所见即所得，只要许愿，必定成真。诗篇说，即使我的愿望本身非我所愿。  
警察耸了耸肩：你没见过他，这没有证据。  
我觉得，这是因为我曾经相信他。  
警察很怀疑地皱起眉头。警察不是怀疑诗篇的相信，警察知道诗篇什么都信。你又造神来着，警察说。  
我觉得这只是一种感染。诗篇说，不过幻想似乎从我开始的那一刻就无可逆转。  
雕塑会为之欣慰的。诗篇意识到。  
诗篇和警察盯着那个年轻的军官直到他在两人视线里忽然消失。无从追溯，没有预兆，如同幻想，警察开始摇晃诗篇的肩膀，那纸张的重量：他去哪儿了，你把他放去哪儿了？你知道这会对战争产生什么吗，你怎么不直接幻想北冕座不存在？  
诗篇用一种“你看我就说过吧”的无奈、认罪和不满的眼神看着警察，就好像她嘴角沾着谁的血肉而下命令去咬的是这位警察。我不知道，诗篇说，我只是觉得，既然开战了，他怎么还能全须全尾地站在这儿呢，还带着一种笑容？他也是从海里来的人，起码他路过了赫俄，这我知道，赫俄不应该没在他身上留下痕迹，他应该在水里重活一次。  
你会找到他的。诗篇喃喃自语。我不觉得救他是赫俄需要的，但林勃或许不会放弃他的灵魂，因为林勃跟我差不多愚蠢。她轻飘飘地说。  
而你，诗篇看了警察一眼，我看到再往地下五十米有家烧烤店，无论如何你都会成为失序和茫然的一份子了，不如吃个饭吧。  
诗篇失神地盯着这一切。直到失序和茫然的北冕军小分队用枪口指着她们。我让你没有错过这一切。诗篇像个造物主似的说，这个场景真像是北京。  
警察也端着枪。

车站

事情是这样的：林勃在疏散中立居民，做开战准备。一批一批五湖四海三恒星两行星还有一飞船被扣的乘客被塞进星际列车车站。  
距离星际列车停运还有三分之一个地球时。  
诗篇拉着雕塑来到车站。人群里诗篇和雕塑走得格外慢，以至于形成了一股阻碍，好像诗篇和雕塑不想让人们离开。  
既然你不想走，你就不应该到车站。雕塑用一种高深莫测的、一个睡醒了的人的声线说话。  
诗篇的语气则听起来睡眠不足马上心脏病发。  
这是傍晚十九点四十三分的林勃   
诗篇说道  
蓝色的霞光铺在永恒上  
它们挥舞着手  
手上沾满雾气  
可是今天离开明天不回来  
诗篇说道。林勃是一个走了就不应该回来，应该终身心痛的地方。  
你这么恨那个年轻军官吗，可是比他可恨的人多得多。  
我这么生气是因为我没法纯粹地恨他。诗篇轻飘飘地、又狂热地说。她脑子里的嘈杂、巨大而且永不停歇的幻想产生的噪音被雕塑分担了一点。雕塑开始头疼。  
坐，诗篇邀请道。  
诗篇瞪着眼睛死死盯着一辆又一辆离开林勃中立港的星际列车。那些列车的尾迹让它们成为彗星和风景。雕塑记住了这个景象，或许有机会的话雕塑会选择画一画它。  
那你在干什么呢。雕塑问了个陈述句。  
睡着了的诗篇说了一句梦话。我在替他们离愁别绪。诗篇说。  
无助和狂乱的人们像熄灭的星云一样安静。直到这个车站只剩下她们两个为止。直到林勃只剩下两个未知是谁也根本不重要的人为止。  
我们不走。诗篇强调道，不能错过这些，是吧？  
雕塑不去辨认哪些是诗篇的梦话哪些又是装的。

TBC.


End file.
